


Beat him hand to hand

by Shadowkiller504



Series: Marvel parodies [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkiller504/pseuds/Shadowkiller504
Summary: Tony decides to prove Friday wrong in the Siberia  bunker.Based on a meme you'll know which one.
Series: Marvel parodies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214780
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Beat him hand to hand

"You can't beat him hand to hand" i frown as I hear the Irish lilt of my trusty AI in his ear as my opponent slams into my body in desperate attack.

Anger, indignation and betrayal coursing through my veins as I gaze upon the one who I thought was my friend, the one who I thought could never do anything like this to an ally.

"Oh screw it" I mutter as I finally understand that he won't stop. no it isn't that he wont it's that he doesnt want to. "Time to show this idiot he isn't all that's cracked up to be"

Time slowly down as he allows his opponents assault to continue not knowing he's just lost he hasn't realised it yet. Keen attentive eyes roam over the super soldier as neurons fire in my mind possible outcomes being visualized and thrown out with each new punch, techniques and movements are recorded in the organic supercomputer that is my brain calculating , formulating until a victory scenario is developed a battle plan is drawn

"First distract target, block his blind jab then counter with cross to left cheek discombobulate. dazed will attempt wild haymaker. Employ elbow block and body shot, block feral left and weaken right jaw. Now fracture break cracked ribs and dislocate jaw entirely, traumatise solar plexus heal kick to diaphragm capacity to be a self righteous dick neutralized"

focuses again on the fight time time seemingly speeding back up as I grab the shield knocking it away with a casual backhanded throw. Blocking the jab blindly thrown as predicated creating the opening for his counter cross.

quickly slamming the guantleted hands into his ears causing a scream of pain as his eardrums are ruptured creating as predicted a loss of balance "and here comes the haymaker" the meaty fist of the cornered supersoldier is thrown in a sloppy haymaker meeting the solid metal elbow that lazily redirects the blow a punch then darts out to impact the lower body.

;A crack echoes out as the suits sensors pick up the sound of 3 ribs cracking under the immense force of the iron man.

Wounded and in pain a desperate left hook is thrown and promptly blocked using his own momentum to knock him off balance.

A swift jab to the face weakens the jaw a hook then fractures the weakened bome structure; distracted by the pain of a fractured jaw he doesnt notice the gut punch that breaks his ribs until its connected.

Another punch to the face dislocates the jaw its then followed by another punch this time to the stomach knocking the air out of him the suit whirs as I lift my left leg and lash out with all the force the walking tank gives me.

The connecting hit sends him flying across the room where he slumps down in pain; body battered and broken.

"What's the matter? I thought you could do this all day?" I know I shouldn't taunt him but at this point I dont care. I tell Friday to drop a message to ross to come pick up captain idiot.

Tired and emotionally exhausted I activate the suits thrusters and take flight. "So what was that about not being able to beat him in hand to hand fri?". "Did you do all that just to prove a point to me boss?" The AI replies with what I think is amusement and exasperation.

"Nah I just wanted to show the bastard he's not as good as he thinks he his"


End file.
